


Unspoken Familiarity

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Episode: s17e18 Sheltered Outcasts, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: My idea of what could've happened after she asked him over for dinner at the end of 17x18 "Sheltered Outcasts".
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Unspoken Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamara521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara521/gifts).



> So this story was requested by a very lovely friend of mine on Archive who is always so sweet and wonderful when they read my Rollisi stories. As stated in the summary, this story is really just what maybe could've happened when she invited him over for dinner and what potentially could've actually happened. In all fairness, we have no idea what happened so hey, maybe I got it right and they just never showed it. Who knows really. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this little fluffy piece of fiction and agree that we were definitely robbed of cute domestic Rollisi. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

It took them less than an hour to get all they would need from the grocery store for dinner that night, Sonny complaining the whole time about Amanda never having anything substantial in her cupboards. Amanda argued with him all the way to the checkout, never once budging on the fact that all that was important to her was that Jesse had food. 

Eventually, as he loaded their items into the backseat of his car, Sonny conceded. “Fine, fine. Whatever. All I’m saying, though, is that you can’t just wait for me to be available to cook for you. As hard as it may be to believe, I do have a life outside of work,” he jokes as he loads the last bag of food onto the floor behind the passenger seat and then moves the cart to the side so he can shut the door. 

Amanda scoffs at his comment as she climbs into the passenger side. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever you need to tell yourself. Now can we get going? I’m starving.”

“Yeah. We can go. Buckle up will ya.” Sonny buckles himself in and starts the car, sending a joking smirk Amanda’s way when she groans but buckles up nonetheless. 

She glances over at him and when his eyes meet hers she smiles. He can’t help the smile that creeps its way onto his lips at the bright look in her eyes and a laugh bubbles up out of him when she winks dramatically at him. She joins him laughing, reaching over and grabbing at his arm to hold onto as she bends forward from laughing so hard. It’s not that funny. Not really. But after such a long and grueling case, they both figure they’re due for a little levity. 

They continue like that, making each other laugh and smile, all the way back to Amanda’s apartment. Sonny shifts the gear into park, turns off the engine, and asks Amanda to grab the two bags from behind her seat while he grabs the other two from behind his. With all the bags in hand and the car locked in the garage below the building, the pair talk aimlessly while they ride the elevator up to her apartment on the third floor. 

Amanda fumbles around in her pocket for her keys when she hears the deadbolt and chain of her door unlock from inside. The door opens and Sienna appears on the other side, Jesse bouncing lightly on her hip. 

“Amanda, hey. Detective Carisi, nice to see you again.”

Sonny nods and smiles at the young nanny. “Hey, Sienna. Good to see you too.”

Sienna returns the smile and steps back to let Sonny and Amanda inside before closing the door behind them and following them further inside the apartment. 

“So,” Amanda begins as she sets the bags in her arms down on the counter, “how was she today? Fussy at all?”

Sienna laughs when Jesse gurgles and reaches for her mom. “She was an angel. Drank all of her bottle and went to sleep pretty easily. Woke up a few hours ago.”

Smiling and taking Jesse from Sienna, Amanda bounces the baby on her hip and pokes at her tummy causing the little girl to giggle and squirm in her momma’s arms. 

Sonny smiles at the sight while setting down his bags next to the other two, unloading the contents of all the bags onto the counter. 

Gathering up her things and shoving them into her bag, Sienna slips on her jacket, hikes her bag up on her shoulder, and then waves goodbye to the trio before exiting the apartment and closing the door after her. 

With Jesse in her arms, Amanda kicks off her shoes and approaches the kitchen where Sonny is busy stacking all the boxes of pasta they bought in the cupboard above the stove. “Hey, you mind taking Jesse her for a second while I go change?” She doesn’t bother waiting for him to answer, knowing he’ll say yes anyway, and transfers the giggling baby over to his waiting arms. She kisses her baby on the forehead and then retreats down the hallway and into her bedroom at the end of the hall. 

She takes her time changing, pulling off her slacks and blouse and tossing them on the bed before rummaging around in her closet until she pulls out a pair of old jeans and a ratty band shirt she’d gotten in college. They weren’t her favorite comfy clothes but with most of her clothes still in the laundry hamper waiting to be washed, she really had no other alternative. She pulls on the clothes, throws her hair up into a ponytail, and then grabs the other pair of jeans stacked on her dresser and the shirt folded neatly beneath it. 

Flicking off her lightswitch, Amanda takes the clothes and heads back out into the kitchen but stops a few feet from where Sonny is standing with Jesse in his arms. 

He’s bouncing Jesse happily on his hip and humming a soft tune as he rests his cheek gently on her head. It’s a sight that she’s grown quite accustomed to and one that she doesn’t ever really want to lose. The way he fits so perfectly into their lives is strange. It’s a strange feeling that she doesn’t think she’s ever felt before and that worries her just a little bit. It worries her to think that at some point, by some act of God, it could all be taken away from her. From them. 

The alarm above the stove beeping draws her out of her thoughts and gains Carisi’s attention. Stepping back in front of the stove, Sonny uses his free hand and grabs a box of spaghetti noodles from the counter beside him and pops open the end so he can pour the pasta straight into the pot of boiling water on the burner. 

Amanda smiles while watching as he struggles to stir the noodles with Jesse pulling at his ear and gurgling. “Need some help?”

Sonny turns suddenly, smiling when he sees Amanda watching him with a smile of her own. “Always.” He smirks at her but steps forward to give her back Jesse and take the clothes from her arms. 

“Oh, those are yours by the way. You left them here the last time you stayed the night to help me with Jesse and I thought maybe you’d want to change outta your work clothes,” Amanda explains as she takes Jesse into the living area and sits with her cross-legged on the carpet, the little girl resting in between her legs.

“Yeah. Thanks. Be right back.”

Amanda watches him disappear into the bathroom at the beginning of the hallway and then turns her attention to the babbling baby in her arms. She smiles down at her daughter, leaning forward to brush her nose against Jesse’s, smiling even wider when the action draws an excited squeal from the child. 

“Hey,” Sonny’s voice comes suddenly from the kitchen, having changed a lot faster than she really thought possible. “You want marinara or alfredo? We bought both so I figured you can choose this time.”

“What, no homemade sauce from the master chef? That’s odd,” she teases him and chuckles when he sends her a playful glare. 

Sonny returns his attention to the pasta on the stove, grabbing the pot by both handles and carrying it over to the sink where he proceeds to drain the water and dump the noodles into the colander below. 

Amanda observes Sonny doing something that they would both probably agree is very natural to him, and can’t help the warm feeling that washes over her as he moves about her kitchen. He knows the space like the back of his hand. He knows what each cupboard and drawer holds and can tell her on any given day what the contents of her fridge are. That is how familiar it feels to have him there. To have him in her life. In both her and Jesse’s lives and honestly, she wouldn’t change a single thing. 

This life they have together, this sort of unspoken familiarity, is what makes her happy. It makes her smile, laugh, sing, dance, and feel better than she’s felt in a very long time. And she wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below and once again, if you have any requests for any Rollisi or Barson stories, please let me know. I'll be happy to see what we can do! 
> 
> -Annika


End file.
